


It Feels Like Fate

by KikoRush96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Dad!Seth, Dean is a mastermind sometimes, I Love Rolleigns, M/M, Matchmaking, Sad Backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoRush96/pseuds/KikoRush96
Summary: Roman and Seth are two guys who don't know each other, but both are mutual friends with the meddlesome Dean Ambrose.Matchmaker Dean, pouty/moody Seth, and the always chilled out and optimistic Roman.





	1. Roman

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a list of prompts sitting on my phone, sorted by ship, and this was under "Rolleigns". Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, or anyone/thing else like that. This story is purely fictional and does not reflect real-life relationships of the mentioned characters.
> 
> **If you have any fanfic requests, please feel free to comment them! I would love to give them a shot!**

Dean was laid out on Roman's beat up leather sofa, the rough fabric chipping away despite his best efforts, and munching on a bowl of Nacho Cheese Doritos, brushing the crumbs onto the floor. It was a scene that Roman was actually pretty used to, his complaints from two years ago about bugs and manners falling on deaf ears until he had just given up.

Still, some days, he wanted to wring Dean's neck. The scruffy man was still wearing his muddy work boots for crying out loud!

"So Rome, you got any plans for Friday night? I'm thinking booze, girls, or for you, guys, loud music, greasy food; you know, the works. You in?" Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. Dean was notoriously known for being a big partier, even at twenty-eight years old. He barely scraped by with his job at some construction company, while Roman had worked his ass off in college, and then his internship, to land a well paying job. How Dean had the money, or energy, to party every weekend was beyond him.

"Sorry, Deano, you know I have work on Friday. And after that, I fly out to Colorado to visit my sister and her new baby. I'm sure someone else might want to go with you." The man sat up, crumbs tumbling down his ratty black shirt and onto his torn jeans, Roman wincing as most of _those_ were brushed off onto his freshly vacuumed floor. He loved Dean, he did, but was it too much to ask for him to be a bit tidier?

"Aw, come _on_ , Roman old pal. You're _always_ working. One day off won't kill you. And don't forget you owe me. Remember? Interview day? Ripped pants...." Roman growled under his breath, casting a dark look at Dean over the counter. When would he let that go?

"Fine! Fine, but I'm warning you: that won't work on me much longer." Dean hardly seemed to care, smiling at Roman and offering a shrug.

"You won't regret it. Just like you don't regret making me your best friend in high school." Dean walked into the kitchen to toss his bottle in the overfilled trash bin (which was _his_ responsibility) and then proceeded to make one of the messiest sandwiches Roman had ever seen. 

Yeah, it was hard for him to remember exactly why he put up with Dean most days.


	2. Seth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be titled with whoever's name the chapter is about. The previous chapter was about Roman, and now we get to see Seth! :)

He'd gotten the text about three hours ago, but at the time, he had been swamped with paperwork and nagging secretaries, so he had not been able to do more than give his cheap cell a passing glance just to see if it was an emergency. When he'd gotten home after the grueling day at the office he hated, talking to money-hungry people who didn't care about him or his job for hours on end, and nearly falling into his salad at lunch because he was so tired, he had flopped onto his beat up sofa (a hand-me-down from his older brother), nearly falling asleep while The Office played on low volume. He was absolutely starving, but his butt was not interested in leaving the sunken cushions.

As his eyes closed for the eightieth time, his phone rang, some piercing Death Metal song he loved most days, but only soured his mood as it blared from the speakers. He snatched up the junk phone, praying his hard work would allow him to afford something a bit nicer soon, and clicked the talk key without glancing at the screen.

"Yello?"

"Sethie! Baby! Where have you been?" Seth grumbled as he pulled himself out of the seat, rumbling stomach demanding attention since he was clearly not going to sleep yet. The grating voice, slightly distorted by the crappy speakers on his phone, was both a welcome distraction from his day, and the reason he wasn't off in dreamland at the moment. Pulling some leftover food that still smelled okay out of the fridge and popping it into the microwave, he settled against the counter and sighed.

"You know I work late every Thursday evening and early every Friday morning. I was trying to relax just now. What's up?" A disgruntled sound was muffled, and there was a lot of shuffling and rustling fabric. Seth had no clue where Dean went at night or with whom he hung out with when he left Seth's apartment, and he realized that he knew almost nothing about the guy he met his senior year of college who was working at his favorite cafe. Seth worked so much, though, it was hard for him to do more than sleep and eat. He sometimes forgot to use the bathroom.

"Do you ever read your text messages? What's the point of all this technology is no one uses it? It would be faster to use snail mail than try texting people. In fact, just last week-" Seth was falling asleep on his feet. The faster they moved this along, the faster he could turn down whatever crazy plan Dean had and eat his dinner.

"Dude, I get it. I don't ever check my texts and now technology is a piece of shit. What do you need?" The other man grumbled at him, and it sounded like he took a drink of something, though Seth couldn't be sure.

"Okay, fine. I forgot you're mister Crabby Pants all the time. Anyway, me and a friend are going out Friday night for some fun. You want in?" Seth knew Dean always partied on Friday nights, despite being nearly thirty years old and barely able to buy his own lunch.

At least, he always had Seth pay. Maybe he was just saving it all for his partying.

"Look man, i appreciate the invite, but I can't. My week with Izzie is coming up, so I've got to get everything ready before driving out to my parent's house to pick her up right after work. I have to take a rain check this time." Dean hummed knowingly, and Seth was pretty sure it was just a sympathy invitation, not one seriously being offered to him since Dean knew his weeks with his baby girl were ones he never skipped out on.

"You can bring her, if you want. In fact, I think it would be great for her. And you." His voice softened uncharacteristically, perking Seth's ears instantly. "You haven't really gotten out of the house since Bella died, and you certainly haven't been out with anyone. Not even a little bed warmer. You gotta move on at some point, dude." Seth felt his heart cracking all over again.

 

He was only twenty-seven, but in college, he had fallen madly in love with this dark-haired beauty named Isabella Carter. They had gotten engaged shortly after graduation, had planned on getting married in the Spring, but then they found out they were having a baby. Seth had wanted to marry her anyway, but Isabella (he had called her Bella) had requested postponing it until after the baby was born and a bit older so he or she could be a part of their nuptials. As a whole family. Things were great the whole pregnancy, Seth making sure to get Bella everything she needed, and they had planned a huge party where they would share with the family whether they were having a boy or a girl, but then things quickly started deteriorating. Bella got sick quite often, barely able to get out of bed or keep any food down. The doctors said it was normal, that mothers could have trying pregnancies sometimes, but Seth had a bad feeling anyway.

Bella had been weakened so much during the last trimester of her pregnancy, they had to perform an emergency Caesarian on her to get the baby out because she could no longer push her out naturally. Seth had hoped that was all due to being pregnant, that Bella and the baby girl would be fine, but when the doctor, an older man with kind brown eyes and wrinkled tanned skin, pulled him aside and sighed, he had known something was wrong.

She had died shortly after that, leaving Seth all alone with their daughter and the shitty apartment. Sometimes it hurt to look at Izzie, named after her mother, because she looked so much like Bella, but he loved her more fiercely at the same time. He never dated anyone else, he buried himself into his internships and jobs so he could finally make enough to move them into a nice house, and he always made sure to be around her as much as he could so that she wouldn't grow up without a parent to love and care for her. He was far from perfect, and he was ashamed to leave her with his parents so often these days, but it would be worth it when that promotion he was chasing was finally his and he could afford to take more days off and buy that nice house he always dreamed of having with Bella and his baby girl.

Lost in his thoughts, Seth startled when the microwave beeped. Shaking the thoughts away, he pulled the food out and sighed.

 

"I know, Deano. I just can't right now. Izzie is my number one priority. Relationships will have to wait. And why would I want to take my daughter to some dirty club where drunk people are dancing like psychos? That's not where children should be taken." He honestly couldn't believe Dean had suggested taking his daughter to a dingy club, but then again, it _was_ Dean.

"What if I told you it wouldn't be a club, there wouldn't be much drinking or loud music, and you could most definitely bring a kid there?" Seth snorted as he scooped up the pasta he was eating. Dean had said he and a friend were going out "for some fun". The king of partying and scantily dressed women was suggesting a kid-friendly place to hang out? On a _Friday night?_

"I need to go look out my window to see if any pigs are flying by. The party king, Dean Ambrose, is going to take his antics to a place where kids can actually go?" This earned him a short laugh, which he smiled at.

"Well...I know how much she means to you, and I miss your stupid face, so I figured why not find something you could bring the little girl along t? You need to get out, like I said." Seth set his plastic dish in the sink, mulling it over in his mind. Dean seemed pretty insistent that he go this time, and that he actually bring Izzie, which was raising his flags, but maybe he needed to stop being so suspicious.

"And your friend? They cool with this?"

"Don't worry about him. Just get back here as soon as you can with the little princess. And be sure to text me so I can tell you where to go." Seth rubbed his forehead, not believing his stupid brain was going along with this. It would be a close call getting back in time to get ready and go meet Dean, but he did miss his friend. No matter how absolutely aggravating he could be.

"I'll do my best. Night, Deano."

"Night, Sethie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, a tragic backstory. But it makes for such a sweet conclusion. <3


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And our two parties meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the high interest in this story, I decided to push updating this one to the front of my list. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it!! <3

When Roman arrived at the address Dean had sent him, he leaned forward a little to get a better look at the building through his car window, not quite believing his eyes. Instead of some dirty club, like the ones Dean always dragged him to, it was a rather nice restaurant. He slowly pulled into a parking spot, sitting back in his seat and scooping his phone out of the passenger seat to double check the address. When he was sure he was at the right place, he dialed Dean's number, phone ringing a few times while Roman drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Yo." Roman heard a murmur of sound in the background as Dean's gravel-textured voice answered. It didn't sound like the pounding of a club or bar.

"This place we're supposed to be meeting at. What is it exactly?" Dean made a noise on the line, though Roman wasn't sure what it was exactly, and then he was chuckling.

"I know it isn't the conventional Ambreigns hangout, Ro, but it's still got alcohol and food, only without the music and scantily dressed women. That second thing is a bit of a downer, though. My other friend will be here soon, so hurry up and get your ass in here. Just ask the hostess for 'Ambrose baby'." Roman rolled his eyes, finally shutting off his car and stepping into the relatively early evening. 

"I'm not asking that poor girl for that. I'll find you myself. See you in a bit." At Ambrose's laugh, he tapped the red phone icon and pocketed his phone in his loose jeans. There was no dress code when it came to hanging out with Dean, but if Roman had known they would be going somewhere a bit nicer, he might have worn something better than the faded black t-shirt and leather jacket he was wearing. He was going to be giving Dean a piece of his mind later on.

Once he had located his friend, which wasn't all that hard since he was taller than 94% of the world's population, he sat down across from him, kicking his shin roughly when Dean didn't look up from his phone.

"Ow." Roman raised a brow at Dean, waiting for some explanation as to why they were meeting at a very family-friendly restaurant, or the fact that Dean kept eyeing the door every five seconds, leg bouncing under the table and bumping the table legs. 

"What?" Dean gave him the signature look he gave everyone, no matter the situation: flat. Roman used to be hurt, and then annoyed, by Dean's seemingly indifferent nature, but now he knew it was just a cover, and that Dean could love and care as fiercely as anyone.

"Care to explain why we are sitting at a table for four in a restaurant I'd bring a family to instead of drinking our cares away under flashing lights? Not that I mind, but this doesn't seem much like your scene." Dean's fingers drummed on the table, and his leg-bouncing increased slightly, so Roman sunk back into his chair and picked at the table. Dean was a guy who answered when he was ready, so he would just have to wait. After a long moment, Dean finally huffed.

"The friend of mine said he couldn't come out to a bar or anything with really loud music, so I had to change it up a little. I think this can still be just as fun as the bar." Roman smiled, sitting up straighter and rubbing a hand over his facial hair.

"Except there won't be any hot chicks for you to take back to our apartment. Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Dean kicked him for that, lips twitching as he fought a smile. The waiter came by then, dropping off three adult menus, and to Roman's confusion, a kid's menu. Their waiter, named James, took their drink orders and scampered away, leaving them alone once again.

"Um, Deano? Is this kids menu for your friend? Because I don't think we should be hanging out with a kid so late. Or at all, really." Dean suddenly looked like his skin was on too tight, eyes avoiding Roman's for just a moment before he smiled awkwardly and gestured in the air vaguely.

"You see Roman, about my friend-" He was interrupted by someone arriving at their table, Roman turning to greet them with his most charming smile, only to drop it slightly when he saw who was there. Dean was standing, shaking hands with mister tall dark and handsome, and a cute little girl clinging to the nice jacket he was wearing and gazing at Dean with wide brown eyes. Dean then sat next to Roman, guy-who-must-be-Dean's-friend across from Roman, and the little girl, who looked an awful lot like the newcomer, sat across from Dean, who was helping her with her menu and crayons.

Roman was going to need a few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but Seth is coming up tonight as well. 
> 
> This chapter was actually supposed to be longer, but I decided to break it up into two separate ones so I could squeeze in Seth's perspective.


	4. Seth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance for how short this chapter is. I PROMISE longer stuff is coming. Just bear with me please. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you stick through till the end. <3

Seth was nervous. As he pulled into the parking lot, wiping one of his hands on his jeans, he looked at the little angel in his rearview mirror. He didn't usually let his daughter meet strangers, or go out to places like the nice restaurant he was parking in front of, or really do more than watch cartoons with him on the couch, sugary cereal in a big white bowl he would hold as she worked on holding her utensils correctly. 

Seth was nervous because Dean didn't tell him anything about this 'friend' of his. Knowing Dean, the dude could be anything from a drug dealer to a church priest. That's how all over the place Dean could be. Once he turned the car off, Izzie's off-key voice carrying on despite the lack of music in the car, he took a breath and sent a prayer that it wasn't a dirty greasy bum he was about to take his daughter (and himself) to meet.

He knew, deep down, that Dean was maybe looking to set him up with a friend. With all his talk of moving on and meeting someone new, he wouldn't be surprised if his well-meaning friend was cooking something up for him, but he couldn't worry about whatever was being planned for his love life. 

Izzie was the single most important person in his life. Dean knew that, so Seth couldn't feel guilty for whatever poor sap he'd roped into meeting Seth. Hopefully it wouldn't get too awkward at dinner.

"Come on, Iz. Let's go have dinner with Uncle Dean." The little girl, hair pulled up in the most adorable way thanks to his mom, cheered, hand clapping together as he climbed out of the car and opened her door. She squealed in delight when he helped her out of her seat, Seth feeling a rush of affection, pressing quick kisses into her cheek before hauling her into his arms and shutting the door. She tugged on his hair gently as he quickly got them inside the restaurant, wanting to get the night over with quickly so he could spend more time with the beautiful little girl cuddling him. She shied away from the many eyes that fell on her, Seth scanning the room quickly. The hostess tried to speak to him, but he spotted Dean talking to a large, dark-haired man who was facing away from Seth. Dean, facing the door, was able to spot them, so Seth went ahead and headed over.

Dean rose to greet him, smiling widely at Izzie, but Seth was momentarily distracted by the smiling man looking up at him. Seth tried to remain calm in the face of someone who was absolutely stunning, even in casual clothes, and he was doing a pretty great job in his mind. That is, until Dean gave him a look, brow raising as he snapped some gum.

Seth was going to _kill_ Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman coming up next. Let's see what happens when Roman and Seth (and Dean) are together at a restaurant


	5. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love! I'm really glad everyone is liking the story. Since there has been so much love, here's another chapter!! :D xx

It took him a long moment to shake off his surprise, and when he did, he noticed that the new guy had his hand offered to him, the expression slightly concerned. With a sharp nudge from Dean, he coughed quietly and reached to shake his hand, barely hearing anything the guy said. He was pretty sure he mentioned his own name, but if you asked him, he honestly couldn't be sure.

The waiter returned, Roman turning his attention to the menu before him in an attempt to regain some composure and collect himself. Despite how hard he was trying to focus, the words before him didn't seem to register in his brain, so he had no clue what he was ordering when it was apparently his turn. He kept his head ducked for a long while, even though he could feel three pairs of eyes on him.

"I apologize for my friend. He's not usually like this. Lighten up, Ro." He finally chose something, not really paying attention to what it was, and once the waiter left, he turned to Dean and scowled.

"Excuse me for being a bit off tonight. I thought we were going somewhere I could loosen up a bit." Dean shrugged at him, turning his attention back to the man across from Roman, whose name still escaped him. The little girl next to Dean's other friend was babbling as she scribbled across the page, soft dark curls pulled into cute little pigtails on top of her head. He wanted to trade seats with Dean so he could look at what she was drawing, but he wasn't sure if her...brother? Dad? Uncle? Babysitter? Whoever he was to her, Roman wasn't sure if he would be comfortable with him doing that when he was acting a little funny.

It was because he was totally thrown off by the evening! It had nothing to do with the stranger, who was speaking in a soft voice that kept cutting into Roman's thoughts without his approval, Dean's raucous laughter grating on his nerves.

He needed to prove he wasn't a socially awkward idiot, so with a deep breath, he eased into the conversation Dean and mystery guy were having.

"How long has it been since you've seen someone naked, Seth? I mean, come on now. It's practically torture to withhold something like that from yourself! It would be like denying yourself pizza or chocolate cake!" Roman was both surprised, and totally used to, Dean speaking so brashly in public, and Seth, the mystery guy, apparently wasn't all that thrown off by Dean's antics.

A good man.

"Eh, I've had my little girl. And work keeps me ridiculously busy. I can't really afford that luxury." Roman wondered how in the hell they got to this topic, and how they could speak so openly about such things when the little girl, who apparently was Seth's daughter, was so close.

"I have a question." Two pairs of eyes flickered to him. He swallowed some gulps of his soda before speaking.

"Why are we talking about naked people? I mean, isn't there something more....appropriate?" Dean snorted, but Seth gave him a nod.

"You know how Dean is, though. It's hard to filter him." Roman nodded, raising his glass to the dark-haired man. Dean, rather than look put out, was watching them in interest.

"Aw, you guys are bonding over talking bad about me. I am so flattered." Both men rolled their eyes, covering up matching laughs when they noticed they were doing the same thing. Thankfully, the awkwardness he felt passed rather quickly, Seth proving to be someone he could easily talk to. When the food arrived, however, things got a little tense again.

"Um, Deano? Where you off to? The food just got here." Unbeknownst to Roman, Dean had apparently asked for a togo box with his food, and was currently packing it away. He gave Roman an apologetic smile.

"I have to go. Apparently one of my guys forgot to lock up the tools, so I have to go do that. But hey, don't let me spoil the night. Bye, Izzie." Dean leaned over the table to ruffle her hair, Roman seeing a rare softness in Dean's face before it was back to his ever present mask of indifference. 

"You really have to go _now_?" Seth's features were slightly pinched as he spoke, poking at his side salad absently while he watched Dean scoot around Roman's chair. Roman wondered if he face held a similar expression.

No one liked to be left with someone they hardly new, even if they were somewhat easy to talk to. Dean was the only connection they had, and now he was leaving them.

"I really have to go _now_ , Sethie boy. But you don't need to worry. Roman is a great friend of mine. He's bailed me out so many times, and he's tons of fun. Wait, that may be after he drinks. Well, sorry I can't hang around for this, but I gotta get going. Bye boys." Roman watched helplessly as Dean walked away, saying something to the hostess that Roman guessed was flattering considering the way she ducked her head and waved him off.

Great.

"So...Roman, is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww poor Roman. Wonder how Seth feels about Dean up and leaving...


End file.
